herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elise Rainier
Elise Rainier is a main character in the film series Insidious. History Insidious As an early psychic, Elise and her associate Carl were called by Lorraine because her son Josh was being terrorized by an evil entity that tried to gain his physical body. Later, she is once again called by the Lamberts because they need help to get their son back from the Further. Accompanied by her two assistants Tucker and Specs, she successfully guides Josh into the Further so he can rescue Dalton. Later when she packs up for the night, Josh hands her his childhood photos. However, as she takes them, she gives a strange look at his hand. Convinced that something isn't right, she whips out her camera and snaps a photo of Josh. Unusually furious, Josh goes in a rage and violently strangles Elise to death. Renai hears all the yelling and investigates, finding Elise's corpse sitting on the recliner. In a panic, Renai grabs a flashlight and runs through the house, worried for Josh. After failing to find him, she picks up Elise's camera and looks at the picture taken before the murder. It is revealed that what made Elise so scared was that she saw the Bride in Black's dirty and shriveled hands replacing Josh's, implying that he was possessed. This quick snapshot confirms her suspicions, as the Bride takes Josh's place in the photo. The film ends on a cliffhanger, with Josh appearing behind Renai and making her gasp. Insidious: Chapter 2 The sequel begins with a flashback to 1986, where a younger Elise comes into the Lambert's home. She meets Lorraine after being called by Carl. She learns that Josh is being haunted by the Bride in Black. After confronting the malevolent bride as she hides offscreen in Josh's closet, Elise gets scratched and immediately rushes downstairs. She tells Lorraine that the ghost is not a friend but a parasite. Lorraine asks if there is a way to get rid of his gift. Elise answers that she can suppress his memory and therefore stop him from using his gift, which she ends up doing under Lorraine's request. Later on in the movie, Carl helps Josh search for Elise in hopes that she can help them. When Josh gets attacked by the Ghoul, Elise comes to the rescue and scares the entity off. She tells the men that the only way to destroy the Bride in Black once and for all is to destroy the memory of Parker Crane's mother. The three decide to go back in time to 1986 and ask young Josh who shows them the way, thus explaining the events of that night. The three enter. Meanwhile, back at the Lambert home in the real world, the Bride in Black finally blows her cover and attacks Lorraine, Renai, Dalton, and Foster when they realize she has Josh's body. Elise, Carl and Josh find themselves in a girl's bedroom at a different house. Josh approaches the "little girl", only for her to reveal herself to be Parker Crane when he was a child. The three only watch as his mother, Michelle Crane, barges in and scolds him for writing his real name on a paper. She abuses him and forces him to believe he is a girl named Merilyn. Just as she was starting to calm down and be more gentle with her "daughter", she sees Elise and pushes her & Carl out of the door and locks them out. She leads Josh into a room filled with people covered completely in white sheets, hiding among them and taunting him as he searches. When he finally finds her, she shoves him into the wall by his neck and almost does away with his soul. However, Elise managed to have the door opened with the help of Parker Crane and finishes Michelle off by hitting her in the face with a pony rocker numerous times. At last, the memories are destroyed and the Bride in Black is wiped out of existence. Thankfully, this also stops the Bride from killing Dalton, who had entered the Further to bring his dad home. Josh and Carl follow him back to the real world and Elise stays behind. In the ending scene, Elise meets a girl named Allison, a girl who has no relation to the Lamberts and is in a "coma". Elise tries to start talking to Allison, but then notices something behind her. Elise is shocked and says "Oh My God!", then gasps. Once again, the film ends on a cliffhanger. Whatever Elise saw does not come onscreen, but the cracking noises often heard in the presence of the Lipstick-Face Demon are heard. Insidious: Chapter 3 This movie does not take place after the events of Chapter 2. Instead, it is a prequel and occurs sometime after Elise visits Josh in 1986. Elise appears at the beginning when Quinn Brenner wants to contact her dead mother, Lilith. She lets Quinn come in for a minute and agrees to try to contact Lilith but when she does another voice threatens to kill her so she stops. After that, Elise goes to sleep only for her to abruptly wake up sometime later. She gets her journal and writes about Quinn Brenner. She goes to the girl's house to confront the apparitions but when she works up the courage to enter the Further, she is attacked by the Bride in Black who ironically strangles her just like in the first film. Elise escapes, but this confrontation makes her, once again, too afraid to help. She goes to Carl for advice who tells her that when someone gets attacked on the streets people call the police but when you get attacked by something you can't see they get people like him and her to help. This inspires Elise not to be afraid of the malevolent spirits who hunt her and she goes back to the Brenner's home with the help of Specs and Tucker. She then goes in the Further and meet with a women who shows her the Wheezing Demon's home in which she is surprised the Bride in Black again. This time she fights back throwing the Bride in Black against the wall. The Bride in Black flees while Elise rushes to the person on the bed who turns out to be her dead husband Jack, who had committed suicide. Immediately, Elise seizes the chance to say everything she never got the chance to say before he died. He begins to urge her to join him in the Further, handing her a knife. However, Elise knew that Jack would never encourage something like this. Now knowing he isn't her husband, she slashes him with the knife. He runs into the dark corner of the room in agony, and comes back out of the shadows as the Wheezing Demon. He laughs, clapping to call the faceless half-formed soul of Quinn but Elise pushes the demon out of the way and grabs her. They take the elevator down but the demon comes out of nowhere and throws Elise back but she gets up and stomps the floor. This causes a hole to form which the Man Who Lives In The Vents falls into. Before Elise made it back the demon grabs the faceless Quinn. Elise tells Quinn's father, Specs and Tucker that this part of the battle has to be fought by Quinn alone. Elise asks Quinn's mother to help her daughter and the other half of Quinn's soul joins with the half which the Wheezing Demon has. This causes her face, hands and feet to reform. She ends the demon for good by ripping off his mask, causing him to vomit a black liquid and apparently cease to exist. Elise tells her and Sean that Lilith will always be with them even if they can't see her. Elise tells Specs and Tucker to join her for other investigations. At the end of the movie, Elise gets ready for bed when she sees her husband sweater folded on the bed, her dog starts barking at a shadowed doorway. She looks and sees a small face but then the camera goes back to Elise and the movie ends with the Lipstick-Face Demon appearing behind Elise and giving the audience a jumpscare. Appearance Elise has no known unique details; she has the general look of any person. She has brown eyes and in her youth, she had blonde hair. Sure enough, however, she has gray hair and wrinkles in her current age. She also has shorter hair than in 1986. Her appearance does not change one bit in death. Known Family *Jack **Relation: Former husband. He committed suicide without even saying goodbye. Trivia * In the flashback to 1986, she is mistakenly seen with a car from about a decade after that year. Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Revived Category:Paranormal Category:Psychics Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Spouses Category:Saved Soul Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Hypnotists Category:Posthumous Category:In Love Category:Big Good Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated